


Out of Mind

by blueraccoon



Series: Gibbs/Reid [3]
Category: NCIS/Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/blueraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's freedom in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The morning after [Aftermath](http://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/819967.html). Short and maybe a little sweet? I don't know.

Reid wakes with a moan on his lips and a hand on his erection, working him swift and sure. There's a body at his back, an arm around his waist, and really there's nothing he can do except let his head fall back and surrender.

There's freedom in this, in letting himself be used and played with in a way that cares nothing for his brain, only for his body. Gibbs--Jethro--doesn't care about his three doctorates or his eidetic memory. He cares about what Reid looks like, bound and pleading in his bed. Gibbs doesn't know what he does or who he works with, and Reid really has no intention of telling him.

He thinks that if any of the team knew about this they'd likely have a heart attack. Except Garcia, he amends. She'd--well, she'd want to watch, and wouldn't _that_ be excruciatingly embarrassing?

"Stop thinking," Gibbs murmurs in his ear, followed by a sharp nip to his earlobe. Reid gasps and arches, thoughts fading away into the haze of need and desire.

"Please," he whispers, shameless in the way he squirms against Gibbs, reaching back to palm Gibbs' cock. "I want--I need--"

Gibbs laughs, low and husky. "I've got you," he says, rubbing his thumb over the head of Reid's cock and making him whimper.

He does, and Reid doesn't know why and right now doesn't care. He licks dry lips, feeling his orgasm building, coiling tight in the pit of his stomach. "Oh--please--"

"Yeah," Gibbs says. "Yeah. C'mon, come for me, pet. Let me see you."

There's nothing Reid can do but obey helplessly, arching back, cock pulsing in Gibbs' fist. He gulps in a breath, then another, feeling his heart start to slow, pulse returning to normal. "Oh," he murmurs, almost under his breath. He feels loose and warm and _good_ , satiated and relaxed in a way he can't ever remember having been before.

After a moment, the arm around his waist loosens and Gibbs pulls away, probably reaching for tissues or something. Reid takes advantage of it to twist around, sliding down under the covers and taking Gibbs' cock into his mouth. He's wanted to do this since the beginning, when Gibbs shoved him up against the wall, and nothing will get him to say how many times he's jerked off thinking about it. Gibbs is thick and heavy in his mouth, against his tongue; Reid closes his eyes, cheeks hollowing as he slides his mouth over Gibbs' length.

Gibbs' fingers stroke through his hair, coming to cradle the back of his head. Not pressure, not forcing him, just a gentle touch, one that doesn't change even as Gibbs' breath comes shorter, turning to half-groans, his thighs tensing under Reid's hands. "Close," Gibbs says through gritted teeth, and maybe he's trying to tug Reid away but it's too late. Reid swallows what he can, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and crawling up to find tissues to clean up.

"Thank you," Gibbs says, tugging Reid in against him. "You didn't have to do that."

"You haven't had to do any of this," Reid says simply. "I wanted to. I'm not in this just to get off."

Gibbs smiles faintly and nods, conceding the point.

Reid twists to look at the clock. It's just after eight, and he has to think for a moment before remembering it's Saturday and they're on stand-down. No one's going to be looking for him today, no one's going to be calling. He sighs a little in relief and lets himself mold against Gibbs, Gibbs' fingers running through his hair and over the back of his neck.

"I think we could both use a shower," Gibbs says eventually.

"Yours big enough for two?" Reid asks drowsily, not wanting to move.

Gibbs laughs. "No."

"Mm. You go first." Reid snuggles down among the covers, yawning. "'m fine here."

"Yeah." Gibbs brushes his lips over Reid's forehead. "You stay put." He slides out of bed, but Reid's already drifting back into sleep.

When he wakes again, it's after eleven and he's alone. Moving slowly, Reid drags himself out of bed and into the shower. Gibbs left a t-shirt and sweatpants for him and Reid pulls them on. The shirt's a little too big and the sweatpants are a little too short but they'll do in a pinch. He makes his way downstairs, following the scent of coffee.

There is half a pot of coffee, and a full sugar bowl, and a mug. "There is a God," Reid mumbles, fixing himself coffee and drinking greedily once he determines he won't burn his throat.

"You can just call me Gibbs," the man says, amused.

"Not Jethro?" Reid turns around, taking a drink of coffee.

Gibbs shrugs. "Whichever."

Reid looks down at the mug, suddenly unsure of what to say or do next. "I should probably be going soon," he says abruptly. "You've--I'm sure you've got plans, and--"

"If you want to go, I'm not going to stop you," Gibbs says. "But you're welcome to stay a bit if you like." He leans against the doorframe, watching Reid. "Seems to me you could use a bit more time out of your head."

"And I'm sure you're saying that just for my benefit," Reid says skeptically. "Really, I'm--last night was--" He pushes his hair back. "Thank you," he says quietly. "For everything. But--" _I don't want to grow to depend on you. I don't want to be claimed._

"Stay," Gibbs says. "Take a day or two for yourself."

Reid closes his eyes briefly. "Are you sure?" He's a profiler and he can't read Gibbs, doesn't know why he's doing this, what he wants.

"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't," Gibbs says.

"Yeah." Reid looks down at his mug and drains the rest of it. "Okay."

"I'm not asking just for you," Gibbs says after a moment.

"I know." Reid turns away to get another mug of coffee. "That's why I'm staying."


End file.
